Giganterra
"Hydrians taste ok, but other species taste a lot better, such as those little Androgians, or those even smaller Drakon. But it doesn't matter, my scientists will find a way to activate my latent genes and keep them active till I grow large enough to devour anything I want to, but for now, I guess being the largest land-dwelling creature in the galaxy is something." Giganterra talking to herself with one head, while devouring Hydrians with her other head. Giganterra is an Ancient Hydrian queen known as the Destroyer Queen. Profile *Name: Fern *Birth Date: -113789 *Height: 350ft 1in (Horns Not Included), 391ft 4in (Horns Included) *Species: Hydrian *Gender: Female *Weight: 8215355846 Kg Overview Giganterra is an immense oddity of a Hydrian, with both a much more hulking build than a standard Hydrian, but also around 4 times taller. By age 20 she had stopped growing and had already devoured every resident in her village, alongside every visitor to the village. Whenever authorities tried to imprison her, she just ended up devouring the officers after her incredible scale density blocked their weapons fire. She eventually got bored of people coming to her to be her food, so she decided to move towards the Hydrian capital city with the intent of seizing power by devouring the current queen. On her way to the capital, she gathered a personal army consisting of Hydrians who didn't agree with the current queen's policies. Should any Hydrian reject her offer, they became her snack. As a result, most of her army only joined with Giganterra to avoid being her food. Out of the 21 villages she passed through, not one was left intact, with Giganterra ripping roofs of houses to get at Hydrians to either be food or meat shields. During encounters with the authorities, Giganterra would sometimes just flatten her foes rather than devour depending how much time she had. Should she have time to devour her foes, she would sometimes devour 2 at once with one per head. When she chose to devour her foes, she would sometimes 'accidentally' grab and devour some of her allies. Her encounter with the current queen was solitary as the queens defense forces were engaged with Giganterra's forces in a very one sided battle. Giganterra made an offer to the queen to surrender and pass the throne on to Giganterra in a public display of submission, the queen did not surrender and ended up being grabbed by Giganterra and brought into the queen's courtyard much to the horror of the queen's troops. After Giganterra had gained the attention of the queen's forces, she bit one of the queen's heads of while roaring with her other head "Your old queen is gone and your new queen is hungry, so either bow down before your new Destroyer Queen, or end up with your old, weak, queen". Shortly after this when she noticed her new subjects bowing before her, she finished devouring the old queen while laughing. Her Reign After devouring the previous queen and declaring herself the Destroyer Queen, her first orders were to involve having her armour made as well as a set of rings that would fit her massive fingers and a gigantic hammer/rifle, while she waited for her armour and weapon to be made, she ordered the previous queen's personal guards to be brough before in just underwear but bound so they could not flee. Once they were all assmbled before Giganterra, they were pushed roughly to the ground by Giganterra's guards before Giganterra started to growl 'You supported that weak and arrogant who refused to surrender to a superior challenger, and as a result she became a little snack for me. You lot were her personal guard, and since she ended up in my gut, you all failed your duty to protect so I am going to be nice to you, and let you tell her of your failure yourself, in person'. As soon as one of her heads said person, she had already grabbed the old guard captain and started devouring her with her other head. Once the captain had disappeared down Giganterra's throat, Giganterra started devouring the rest of the old queen's guards with both heads. Once she had done, she growled for the fattest of her guards in her throne room to come to her, the guard came with a look of worry on both of her faces. The guard was right to worry because as soon as she was close to Giganterra she was grabbed by Giganterra who licked her lips with one head and growled with the other 'You look and feel fat guard, which means one of two things, you either stole more than your allotted amount of food, or you devour other Hydrians, which means you have stolen from your queen. Do you know what that means little guard?'. The guard, while sweating and breathing heavily with one head managed to reply 'Depending on the severity of the crime, anything from a year to a hundred years in jail.'. To this Giganterra spoke softly 'Not anymore, the last queen was too leniant with crime, the punishment for crime is to be devoured by me, I was going to let whoever was affected by the crime devour the criminal, but then they would be stealing my property. So, as you are the first, do you have any last words?'. 'You just devoured all the old queen's guards, surely you must have another use for me that isn't food?' 'Hmm, you have a point, some of those guards were quite filling. I guess I haver another job for you, report to the palace kitchen, the chef's will give you something to do'. This made the guard quite relieved as she was roughly dropped to the floor smiling, as she scrambled up and ran out of the room she joyously exclaimed 'Thank you for your mercy queen'. As soon as the guard had ran off, Giganterra slapped the palace intercom to the kitchen and grunted 'A fat guard is coming, bind her while I just finish some business here before I come to give you orders'. With this, Giganterra looked at her giant throne and thought 'Hmm, some decorative features could be made from Hydrian horns, and the seat could do with some Hydrian skin on it rather than the hides of some food animals'. When she stomped into the kitchen she saw the guard held by two chefs and smiled as she grunted at the chefs 'Skin her alive, and chop those horns off, I think some horns and Hydrian hide on my throne would be much better. But that's just the cosmetic side of this, I also want her skinned and de-horned body turned into a meat paste that shall be served to the rest of my personal guard tonight, but tell them it's just another food animal paste when you serve it but only if they ask. You fail me, you can just be my next snack'. With this Giganterra glared at the now horrfied guard 'You are going to wish you chose to be your queen's food, but now you are going to be food for your friends, who won't even know.'. With this said, Giganterra leant on the wall and grunted 'Skin her now, it will be funny to watch'. As the guard screamed as her flesh was cut from her, Giganterra just laughed at her with both heads. About an hour after the paste was served, Giganterra paid a visit to her personal guards and asked them about their meal. Most of her guards said it was alright, but a few hated it. As soon as Giganterra had got a general opinion, she started to laugh with one head while the other one grunted 'I will tell your guard friend who I spoke with earlier and sent for kitchen duty that her food was appreciated. Oh. Wait. I can't, you know why?' To this a few guards replied 'No queen, we don't'. This caused Giganterra to laugh harder while her other head growled with a happy tone 'She can't know how her food was appreciated because she WAS that food'. This caused most of the guards to gag in horror trying to spit the paste out but two guards didn't and instead looked pleased with themselves, this caused Giganterra to grab each of them and growl into their faces with one of heads per guard 'You enjoyed her didn't you? I don't like cannibals, they steal from me, and the penalty for any crime is simple. You become my food. However, you two will be let off, mainly because I trust you to not eat my property because otherwise I wouldn't want you as guards.' With this done, she tossed the two guards into the crowd of guards before stomping from the room mumbling about how many Hydrian's it would take to have her throne's seat covered in Hydrian skin. Banishment and Awakening In -100312, the Hydrians had to abandon their planet due to unstable Geology leaving just a small number of Hydrians behind because there wasn't enough room on their starships. Giganterra originally wanted to devour those that were left behind, but was convinced by some of personal guard to leave them behind so that when they returned, she would have a plentiful supply of Hydrians to be her food, as a result, Giganterra ended up devouring the guards who gave her the idea, but decided to leave the Hydrians still on Hydria behind. During the evacuation, a Soul Dragon force attacked the fleet and seemed to destroy ships with the civilians on but only cripple the warships. Giganterra's ship, the DQV Leanahl, was only crippled, having just it's drive core disabled, this perplexed Giganterra as to why anyone would only kill civilians but leave the military alive. Giganterra ordered her crew to prepare for boarding parties, but was alerted by her sensors operator warning her of a Soul Dragon attaching something to the life support system which was exposed due to concentrated Soul Dragon fire on the life support systems. With this warning, Giganterra grabbed her ceremonial hammer and growled for security teams to proceed to life support while she tried to make her way to life support via main hallways (some areas of the ship were too small for Giganterra to even crawl through but large enough for a normal Hydrian to walk through). About 5 minutes before she reached life support without hearing anything from her security teams that were supposed to be in life support, she thought to herself 'They should've contacted me, now I have an excuse to have them as a snack, which should make the others not drop their will to work as much' before she started to noice an unusual smell coming through the air vents. Moments later, she yawned and started to feel sleepy before she slumped to the floor. The Soul Dragon plan was to make the Hydrian military sleep and then be put in a ship wide stasis for over 100,000 years and then had the fleet towed to an empy region of space in the Dragoian Home Galaxy so they would've be awakened early. They were to be awakened at a time when Shirnyu wanted them to be awakened. In 2036, a small group of Soul Dragons returned to the Hydrian fleet and awakened the Hydrians making sure they awakened the DQV Leanahl last before escaping. When Giganterra woke, she continued to life support not knowing what happened thinking there was still a Soul Dragon there, however, when she reached life support, she found her security team who were staring at the life support unit confused, when Giganterra saw them, she growled 'You did nothing, and now whatever it was doing has been done, probably why I felt sleepy, and why I feel abnormally hungry, and you lot have failed your hungry queen', during this speech, Giganterra had already started devouring the security team with her non talking head and by the time she had stopped, the 2 most senior of the security team was in her hands and were swiftly shoved into Giganterra's maws. With this done, Giganterra belched, patted her belly before grabbing her ceremonial hammer and stomping back to the bridge. It took a few months for the Hydrian fleet to accustomise itself to their new time period as well as bring all their ships back to functioning states. Just as the fleet was about to move out and head back to Hydria, a small force of 13 ships had appeared on sensors. Hydrian-Androgian Alliance Upon being told of the incoming force Giganterra growled 'Hail their lead ship, I will decide what to do with them afterwards'. On the lead ship, captain Atheai Kilas was surprised to have her communications officer remark that they had an incoming hail for the largest of the derelicts, Atheai growled 'Open that hailing frequency, probably just some puny scavengers that would be perfect for my next snack'. As soon as hailing frequencys were open, Giganterra growled 'Put that creature on viewscreen, I want to see what I am dealing with', to this the comm officer softy said 'Yes my queen' before turning the viewscreen on. Giganterra was the first to speak and growled 'Hmph, Androgian, I once considered you a primitive food source, but you were small, and few in numbers, not good livestock', to this Atheai replied 'And you are a Hydrian, a primitive species who were just exterminated by the Dragoians' 'How dare you insult me puny creature, I could flatten you under my foot easily' 'Yeah right, Hydrians are around 90ft, so am I', with this Atheai moved into a position so that her size compared to a normal Androgian was clearly visible 'and for your knowledge, I have almost personally devoured 2 species to extinction'. To this Giganterra just laughed with both heads before grabbing one of her crew who tried to wriggle free and started to devour the crew member while she growled with her other head 'So you are Hydrian sized, cute, I eat my Hydrian subjects regularly, and I could eat you if I wanted to, in fact...' 'In fact what? You going to spit it out or is your crew member clogging your throat?' 'No, I was just savouring her taste, but I am sure your immense mountains of flab would taste much better than a Hydrian, hmm, are transporters online?', to this the transporter operator smiled and said 'I can create a transport window on each of their bridge crew, do you want me to transport them here or the brig?', Atheai growled 'Transporters can't pierce shields, just try it you oversized beast', this prompted Giganterra to smile as she growled 'Transport her bridge crew into the brig, and transport their fat captain here', the transporter operator replied 'Yes my queen' before obliging. Atheai found herself falling into the transporter vortex briefly falling through subspace before falling awkeardly onto the floor in front of Giganterra being unable to climb to her feet before being grabbed around the waist by Giganterra who licked her lips with one head while using the other to growl directly into Atheai's face 'I am Destroyer Queen Giganterra, and you are my nameless and incredibly fat snack, unless you would care to give your new queen your name'. To this Atheai growled 'Atheai Kilas answers to no queen, especially not one as fat as you', this prompted Giganterra to respond 'Hmm, maybe devouring your incredibly dense amounts of fat wouldn't be the best idea, maybe having you skinned alive while you watch me devour your bridge crew will be better, or maybe, you can offer me your loyalty?', to this Atheai growled 'Go ahead, my crew have been useless in finding a way of making me larger, if they hadn't, I would be the one holding, and preparing to devour, you'. This momentarily shocked Giganterra, who loosened her grip on Atheai before softly growling 'Hmm, maybe you do have a use other than food or decoration. How about I let you live, we share research on forced growth in the abnormally sized females and you can have some of my kind as your crew and you do research gathering missions for me. Or you could just choose to be food for a, what did you call me, ah, a fat queen?'. Atheai thought briefly before deciding and shortly after she growled 'Keep your hydrian crew and my bridge crew, and you have a deal Giganterra' 'Hmm, fine, but hear this, if you cross me, or fail me too many times, I will have you, and the rest of your puny species, as snacks'. To this Atheai replied and put emphasis on the last two words 'Understood, what do you want me to do my queen?'. This prompted Giganterra to drop Atheai before grunting 'Transport Atheai back to her bridge once I have given her some orders. Ok Atheai, you will stay with my fleet for a few days and give my ships all the intelligence you have gathered about this time. Tell your kind that they now serve Destroyer Queen Giganterra now, and if they fail their queen, they become their queen's food'. Atheai replied 'Yes, my queen' before she was transported back to her ship's bridge. Favourite Methods Giganterra often enjoys devouring her prey, but will somtimes choose to flatten them either underfoot, under her immense ass, or by belly flopping them. As a more punishment style death, she will have an offender skinned alive with the skin going to the seat covering on her throne while the body gets pulped and shipped to the offender's colleagues as food. Giganterra will then pay a personal visit to the offender's colleages to tell them that their last meat paste meal was one of their colleagues, grabbing and then devouring any expected cannibals in the process. Combat Style Giganterra normally just uses her immense size to either flatten or devour her foes. Should she need a weapon, she will normally choose a gigantic ceremonial hammer she uses to smash foes into a pulp, normally licking the remains of the hitting face when she is done. The ceremonial hammer is also used as a rifle, having had it's shaft turned into a beam rifle with the firing aperture mounted on top of the actual hammer, however, the rifle function is often not used as it leaves less edible remains or causes less pain than other methods. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Hydrian Category:Abnormally Large Characters